There are a wide variety of lounge type chairs, especially those used for outdoor recreation, e.g. at the beach, poolside, picnics, etc., which are designed to allow the user to recline on his or her stomach. However, when lying in this position on such commonly used chairs, one needs to rest his or her head on one side of the face or the other. This is not only uncomfortable and could result in a stiff neck or other problems, but, when lying in the sun, can also cause burning on one side of the face. It further is virtually impossible to read a book or other reading material in this position and even placement of ones arms can be awkward.